beyond_good_and_evil_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviskite Olsbroter, Jarl
First Jarl Leviskite Olsbroter. King of Flekkerfjord Spvella. Lord of Crown's Keep. Faithful of Odin. Captain of the Wraiths of Hel. Widowed to Helena Olstbroter. History Leviskite Olstbroter was born to Pelden and Haagenti Olsbroter on Freyasday of the second week in the month of Kyndilsmessa in the year 1269 SR (Spvella Reckoning). His father had been a member of the Wraiths of Hel, a famous band of warriors who raided the fat Southlands. His mother had been a member of the warband as well and it was said that he was born sheathed in iron and blood. He earned his place amongst the warband slaying Hagnar the one-handed in single combat and over the course of his twenties earned great wealth for the band. He challenged the Jarl, Skivini Holster to single combat, winning victory and Jarlship in the year 1290. There was a brief war between the Wraiths of Hel and Holster's former warband the Sons of the Serpent (devout Lokites). The Sons were eventually destroyed one after the other and their property and women were seized (warbands still obey the rules of Old Spvella). So it was that Flekkerfjord prospered by Jarl Olsbroters' shrewd merchantship. Leviskite was always a superstitious man and after driving the faith of Loki underground he feared their might be a reprisal from the fire god. He added to his court two traditional spvellan roles that of a witch and a runecaster, twined to one another it turned out. Things were peaceable in the village until the runecaster Helga predicted that great woe from Loki would befall the city and a fell light was seen along the Northwest horizon. The witch, Hilde Daedrasdtor believed her sister and consulted strange divinations to find the truth. She concluded that instead it was a portent from Loki himself, a sign that the Jarl could be forgiven his treachery and asked that he dispatch his warband to uncover Loki's prortent. When the Wraiths of Hel were dispatched HIlde insisted on accompanying the warriors so that she could properly sheppard thier safety. What the warband discovered was two fold, they discovered a band of Tieflings bundled away in a fishing boat guarded by an older tiefling youth and a pair of elven brothers. When the warrios of the Wraiths of Hel saw the strange younglings they concluded they were cursed and proposed drowning them. But the elves interevened insisting that such harm could not come to those so young and swayed the warriors to spare the tieflings' lives. When the tieflings were brought back to Flekkerfjord, the Jarl looked upon the strange and fell looking children. Helga shriked that they would bring ragnorak to Flekkerfjord. HIlde insisted these were the children of Loki and had been given to the jarl to foster and prove his forgiveness. The elves demanded they be allowed to sheppard the children so that they could do no ill and assuage the Jarl's fear. HIlga and Hilde presented their arguments to court in a cunning duel of whits much steeped in mysticism and divine lore. Eventually Helga proved successfull and the Jarl insisted the tieflings be allowed to live. HIlde insisted that the tieflings must raised as Spvellans so as to best show Loki the peoples love. The elves begged to be allowed to foster the children so Helga proposed a compromise. She would keep one of her choice and they could keep the oldest, afterall he seemed most traumatized from what had befallen the tiefling homeland. The Jarl agreed. He allowed Khador Lokison to go with the elves and Hilde took into her imploy Valefar Lokison. The other tiefling children were split up being fostered by different families. Word leaked out concerning the Jarl's ruling and there was much anger and fear in the populace. Eventually a few Spvellan families were ordered to take the tieflings in with the Jarl's promise that he would facilitate their cost through a trust. This meant the families that took the younglings mostly did it for the money. The city has waited with bated breath to see who's argument holds true, Helga Daedrasdtor or Hilde. Story so far The Jarl is now hunting the fugitive, Galathil Lindir, for seducing and causing the death of his daughter, Hadna Jarlsdotr. Category:NPC Category:Villains